legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mavror, the Titan
Mavror is a gargantuan siege walker, designed by Endnarok himself. Mavror is different from the other siege walkers of this design, in that he is fully automated, possesses a wider varity of weapons, is nearly impenetrable, has a fully functional and sentient A.I. mind, and a whole swath of other advancements. Players will have to use combat vehicles, similar to the CCV, to defeat Mavror. Players can also launch themselves onto Mavror, and attempt to infiltrate and shut down his systems. Mavror is the 15th encounter in Omegaheim. Abilities Experimental Combat Vehicle Players can take control of an "Experimental Combat Vehicle" and use these to take down Mavror. There are two spots in each ECV; one for a driver and one for a gunner. Each ECV has 10,000,000 HP, allowing some room for error. *Nitros Boost: Increases the ECV's movement speed by 75& for 15 seconds. *Cannon Blast: Shoots a powerful shot out of the cannon, dealing 150,000 damage to Mavror. 3 second cooldown. *Charged Shot: Powers up the cannon to release a continuous beam, dealing 35,000 damage while on Mavror. The beam lasts for 7 seconds. 30 second cooldown. *Catapult Launch: Can either launch a powerful bomb at Mavror, dealing 230,000 damage, or launch a player at mavror, allowing him to infiltrate his systems. **Infiltration: Players launched on Mavror can begin to breakdown his plating, allowing them to breach inside and cause a short term system shutdown, rendering Mavror immobile and unable to attack for 45 seconds. The plate has 1,500,000 HP, so 2 or more attempts are needed to breakdown the plate. After a system shutdown, Mavror will move a new plate into position, each time increasing the plates HP by 500,000. *System Restart: Each ECV comes with a one use System Restart, allowing the ECV to repair it's self. It cannot move or be piloted while this is happening, so the pilots must survive on foot, or hop into an allies ECV until it is complete. Each System Restart tales 30 seconds to repair. ECV's can be destroyed while doing a System Restart. Phase 1: KA-BOOM BABY! *Blast Cannons: Mavror's basic attack, shoots at a random ECV, dealing 50,000 damage. *Automated Fire Flayers: Mavror will activate his Fire Flayers, which will launch fire over the entire arena during the entire fight. The fire will deal 200,000 damage per second to any ECV in the fire. Fire patches last 30 seconds. *Devastation Cannons: Will activate his Devastation Cannons, causing him to fire on 5 random locations of the arena, each shot will deal 500,000 damage. *Overdrive Engines: Will activate his Overdrive Engines, causing him to shoot 50% faster for 30 seconds. *Targeted M.I.R.V: Activates his M.I.R.V cannon, shooting a spray of missles around the arena, dealing 100,000 damage to each ECV. *Annihilation Systems: Activates his Annhilation Systems, launching all of his weapons on one tartged area. Any ECV with 30 yards of the targeted area will be destroyed, as well as killing it's pilots. Mavror must recharge after this, rendering him unable to act for 30 seconds. *Auto Defense Shields: Activates his Auto Defense Shields, reducing all incoming damage by 75%. Players will have to destroy the Shield Resonators, each with 1,000,000 HP. Can be target by the ECV's. *Security Warning: at 50% HP, Mavror will activate his Security systems. uses as a Phase 2 transition. Phase 2: SECURITY LEVEL: MAX After Mavror activates his Security Warning, auto turrents will pop out of the ground, and Mavror activates his more powerful programs and weapons. Mavrors systems from phase 1 are still active, allowing him to use his previous abilities. *Security Turret: A turret that will pop up in random areas of the arena, shooting at the players rapidly for 15,000 damage per hit. Each turret has 1,000,000 HP. *Hydraulic Smash: Will activate the Hydraulic Systems in his legs, causing him to rupture the ground, dealing 50,000 damage per second to any ECV within 40 yards of Mavror. *Flame Throwers: Will activate his Flamethrowers, and turns in a 360° circle, dealing 250,000 damage per second if hit. *Molten Rockets: Will launch 4 Molten Rockets into the air, causing them to explode on random areas of the arena. Deals 600,000 damage if hit. Leaves a Magma Pool in its wake. **Magma Pool: A pool of Magma, dealing 15,000 damage per second to any ECV that drives into it. *Missle Waves: Will launch 5 waves of missles, one shortly after the other. Each wave will strike a circular area around Mavror, and each wave will move outwards, each missle wave will deal 700,000 damage to any ECV hit. *Ragnarok Cannon: Will activate his final system, his Ragnarok Cannon. Launches 10 consecutive blasts of devastating energy. Each Rangarok Cannon strike will deal 1,500,000 - 2,000,000 damage to any ECV directly hit, and 800,000 damage to anyone is 20 yards of the targeted area. Taking 5 at most can kill so be careful. These will strike random areas of the arena, and come fairly fast. *System Overload: At 1% HP, Mavror will suffer from a System Overload, causing him to activate his Self Destruct systems. This will deal 94,000,000 damage to any ECV in 70 yards of Mavror. The only safe zones are the alcoves around his arena, just out of range. Self Destruct takes 10 seconds to reach full. Preperation There is nothing you can do to prepare for this fight, except for reducing system lag, but there isn't much to do there! So have fun! Tactics For this fight, as with many of the previous vehicle fights, have the players with top computers and good experience in skill driving be the pilots. With a lot more damage and attacks then usual, having skilled pilots is a great help. Each of Mavrors attacks have a target reticule on the ground, so make sure you are always looking at where you are headed. Many raids launch a player at the beginning of the fight, and bring the plate down to ~10%. This is useful for when things get to hectic, a player can launch on, quickly kill the plate, and give the raid a breather. For phase 2, have one ECV assigned to the "Security Turrets", this makes it more organized so they can be killed faster. This is where placing markers and voice chat come in useful. as you near that 1% HP mark, start to move out towards the alcoves. This will almost negate the effects of his "Self Destruct". Quotes Intro: *The R.B: Shit. *Nick Shadius: Yup, thats one big walker. *The R.B: ...Shit *Mavror: Analyzing intruders... Analaysis complete: Carbom based life from. Threat level: low. Activating offesnive and defensive systems... Online. Targeting... *The R.B: Thats not good... *The R.B. looks around the room*. *The R.B: A-HA! We can use those vehicles over there to defeat him! *Nick Shadius: Hope you guys remember what you learned in Old Polcro... You'll need it! *Mavror: Targetting complete... *The R.B. & Nick Shadius: GET READY! Aggro: *Weapons locked: Engage firing. Devastation Cannons: *Devastation Cannons online... Prepare for impact! Annihilation Systems: *Activating Annihilation Systems: Online *Target locked: Prepare for ANNIHILATION! Player attacking: *Life from detected... Location: Back access panel. Engage defensive counter measures. *Activate cliche systems: GET YER STINKIN PAWS OFF ME YOU DAMN DIRTY APE! System Shutdown: *Anti-Virus systems online... Commense viral sweep... Please stand by... *Strange buzzing and humming is heard, similar to old dial up connections* Security Warning: *System health... 50%... Herightening security level... Complete: New level high. Hydraulic Smash: *Activating Hydraulics... SYSTEM ERROR. Hydraulics routed to ground pounders, please stand by... Molten Rockets: *Activating Magma Systems... Launching... Heat temperature... 1600 °C... Local environment meltdown imminent. Missle Waves: *Activating Wave Systems... Targets acquired. Activating Phrase Systems: Hope your fast enoough! Ragnarok Cannon: *System Health: CRITICAL! ACTIVATE FINAL PROCEDURES... PREPARING RAGNAROK CANNON... TARGETS LOCKED: FIRING! DESTRUCTION OF INTRUDERS IMMINENT. Self Destruct: *ERROR... ERROR: SYSTEMS FAILURE... REPAIRING... REPAIR FAILED! ACTIVATING SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE: CODE 152M-OMEGA! TIMER ACTIVE... 10 SECONDS... INITIATING... ACTIVATING CLICHE SYSTEMS: I'LL BE BACK!... DESTRUCTION IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *mavror explodes* Killing a Player: *Lifeform status: deceased. Acquiring new target. *Activating Phrase Systems: Thats what you get! *Activate Cliche Systems: Hasta la vista, baby! Loot Prodigy *Core Helmet *Access Plate Chestguard *Cannon Firing Mechanism *Pilots Slippers *Reinforced Legguards *of the Molten Missle *of the Titan Master *Devastation, Battle Rifle of Titans *A.I. Core *Fun companion pet* Achievements *down the Titan Defeat Mavror on Prodigy. *down the Great Titan Defeat Mavror on Master. *of the Titans Defeat Mavror on Hardcore. *Engineer Defeat Mavror with no player triggering a System Shutdown. *Roll! Defeat Mavror with no ECV taking ANY damage from Ragnarok Cannon. *Old Beaters Defeat Mavror with no ECV being repaired or destroyed during the entire fight. *Take You on Myself! Engage Mavror's Self Destruct Sequence with no players in an ECV. Category:Omegaheim bosses